We Belong Together
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Peyton's bitter when she arrives at Lucas's and Lindsey's wedding. But can a ghost of her past make it a little less excruciating? Jeyton! Rated M for a reason!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Okay. This is my first ever M rated fiction. **_

_**Warning: This story has graphic sexual scenes people may find offensive**_.

_**You have been forewarned!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea for the story. That's it. **_

Peyton Sawyer sighed as she sat down on the hard wooden bench. It was Lucas's wedding day. A day that was supposed to be for her and Lucas, but instead, was for Lucas and Lindsey. Peyton knew she had denied him once. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this was shotgun wedding.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she saw Lucas stand just off the side of the alter, waiting for his bride to arrive. People were still coming in, including her best friend Brooke Davis, who sat down beside her. Brooke waved to Lucas and he did the same back, and Peyton knew after this she was going to drink herself to death.

She soon heard the chapel music playing and excused herself to the bathroom, attempting to get out of this torturous situation. She figured she would hide out in the bathroom until the ceremony was over. She quietly walked the halls of the chapel and smiled at the stained glass walls.

She must have gotten too caught up in them because she soon found herself running into a man. She brushed by his shoulder and whispered a sorry as she continued. But soon, she stopped dead in her tracks. They both turned around simultaneously and locked eyes. It was Jake. Jake Jagielski. She soon felt herself short of breath. He was taller then when she had seen him last. More built. Peyton had to restrain herself from literally jumping on him in the moment.

He was just so damn sexy.

"Peyton?" He asked, astonished. Peyton nodded and walked closer to him. "Hey Jake I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been? How's Jenny?" She asked, briefly embracing him. She took in his scent and felt herself growing more excited just touching him. Today was going to be interesting. "I'm good. Jenny's awesome. She's all into art and drama. I guess, kind of like you." Peyton smiled. "Well, that's good to hear." She said, not knowing what else to say.

Jake smiled. "So, Lucas and Lindsey eh?" He asked, and Peyton's heart sank. She nodded defeated and looked away. He didn't question her emotions. "It's good to see you." He said happily, and she nodded. She moved closer to him and he smiled down at her. She wanted nothing more then to just lean up and kiss him right now.

But then "Here Comes the Bride." Was heard. Peyton smiled sadly. "Wanna sit next to me?" She asked, and Jake nodded. They quietly walked back into the chapel and sat down beside each other. Brooke's eyes opened wide when she saw Jake. "Jake? Is that you? When did you get hot?" She asked, and Jake chuckled quietly. "He's always been hot." She said, and Jake smiled at her. She did the same.

Lindsey started to walk down the isle and Peyton started to tense. Jake saw this and slowly took her hand. Peyton looked at him and smiled, knowing he was trying to calm her. And again, a shot of electricity was felt through her body by his touch. She knew now that there was no going back. Jake Jagielski was going to be hers tonight.

Lindsey soon reached the alter and Lucas smiled at her. The priest started to babble on about their lives together, but all Peyton could hear was Jake's breathing. He was turning her on like nothing before and all he had to do was breathe. She soon realized he still hand her hand and she clenched his hand tighter, feeling his soft skin. Jake noticed this and looked at her. She smiled at him, and then looked back at Lucas and Lindsey.

When she thought the coast was clear, she looked at him again. He stretched his neck and Peyton resisted the urge to kiss it. God...this just wasn't fair...His hair was the same as it had been four years ago. Maybe a little bit shorter. But sexy none the less. His deep soulful brown eyes were gazing at Lucas and Lindsey and Peyton would have killed for him just to look at her again.

Before she knew it, she looked up to find Lucas and Lindsey kissing. She had been so obsessed over having Jake she had missed the ceremony. Not that it was a big disappointment or anything...

Lucas and his new bride held hands as they walked down the isle together, Lucas smiling briefly at Peyton. Peyton didn't smile back. The crowd was cheering and clapping all the same.

After the wedding, everyone was ushered into the reception room where the toasts began. Lucas toasted to Lindsey, claming she was the "Love of his life." Yeah, Peyton had heard that shit before. She sat alone at the bar; downing vodka like there was no tomorrow. Jake was over with Lucas, laughing and joking. He soon noticed Peyton, clearly drunk by this time, and excused himself from Lucas. He walked over to her and sat down at the bar stool beside Peyton. Jake smiled as she lifted her head from the table.

"You okay?" Jake asked chuckling. "Mmm...You're okay..." Peyton said drunkenly, hitting on him as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer. "Okay...Peyton, let me take you home. Come on." He said, taking her arm and putting it behind his back. He gave Lucas and Lindsey a nod before heading out with Peyton, who was stumbling out the door.

Jake drove Peyton home in total silence. Peyton rested her head on his shoulder and almost dozed off to sleep. Jake smiled as they arrived at Peyton's house and he helped her through the door. He pretty much had to carry her up the stairs she was so wasted. When he got to her room he set her down beside the door. She smiled as she saw her chance.

"You know...I missed you..." She whispered, moving closer to him and breathing on his neck. Normally, Jake didn't give in to this type of thing. But he loved Peyton. But still, this wasn't right. "Peyton..." He warned, but she wasn't stopping. "But I missed you Jake..." She whispered again, trailing light kisses on his neck. "I missed you, and I missed Jenny..." She said, breaking away from his neck to nibble on his ear. "And I missed this body..." She whispered, trailing her fingers up his chest to unbutton the first button of his dress shirt.

Peyton knew Jake was easy to seduce, and at times like these, she was thankful for that. She gently bit his ear as she unbuttoned the second button on his shirt. Jake's heavy breathing told Peyton he was surrendering to her.

Jake was in heaven and hell. He loved Peyton, he had always loved Peyton, but taking advantage of her was wrong. But he wanted her so bad. His thoughts were torn away from him as Peyton trailed feather-light kisses on his jaw line, and finally to his lips. Jake's hips jerked, pulling her closer by her hips. Peyton smiled as she felt the pleasurable friction between them. Jake's erection was stiffening with every waking second, and Peyton smiled as she felt exactly this.

They broke away and Jake tossed her hair to one side before placing gentle kisses on her neck. Peyton moaned softly, making Jake crave more. He smirked as he felt her shoulder's while simultaneously pushing the dress straps off her shoulders, letting them fall down her shoulders. Peyton smiled breathlessly at him. He took his lips from her neck and Peyton smiled as he crashed his lips against hers, causing Peyton to quickly undo the third and forth button of his dress shirt, leaving only one more button to go. Jake smirked through the kisses and led her over to her bed, setting her down gently.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him on top of her before frantically ripping off his tie, causing Jake to chuckle. He soon found his hands at the bottom of her dress, lifting the fabric up inch by inch and kissing her deeply. Peyton nibbled on his bottom lip and Jake groaned from her teasing. He lifted her dress up until he found her silky black thong. Jake could feel himself slowly losing control, and Peyton was defiantly feeling the same way.

He started to tease her, fingering the edge of her thong before running a finger over her center through her underwear. Peyton wanted to scream his name in protest, but she kept it to moans of his name. He gently pushed her underwear aside and ran his finger over her again, causing Peyton to grasp at her bed sheets. She remembered that Jake was amazing in bed...but never this amazing. He moved in and out, slowly at first with his single finger.

He started to pick up his pace, causing Peyton to throw her head back and moan his name over and over, making Jake's erection grow harder and harder every moment. The look on her face when he pulled back was nothing pure of desire. He withdrew his fingers from her and she grabbed his shirt and violently through him on top of her, kissing him hungrily and tearing his dress shirt as she attempted to take it off of him. He smiled as he sat up on top of her, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor, making Peyton smile when she saw his familiar rock hard abs. She ran her hands over his chest, and the electricity shocked Jake. He kissed her lightly, meaningfully. Peyton knew what this meant to him.

She touched him lightly, digging her nails into his back when he kissed her neck, his hot breath rolling down to her shoulders. She knew she was gonna lose it soon if she didn't hurry up. Jake once again found himself at the bottom of her dress as he pulled it off slowly, uncovering a sexy black bra and matching thong. He threw the dress on the floor and kissed her showing naked skin, starting with her shoulders, and ending at her belly button. Peyton ran her fingers through his thick hair and moaned softly. He kissed her stomach over and over, and by now, Peyton was dying to have him.

His eyes shot up as he continued his kisses on her stomach. He was just about to lose it when he saw her face. Her head thrown back, her hair a mess, she was out of breath. Jake trailed his kisses back up her stomach and breasts to her lips were he kissed her lightly, but she kissed back hungrily, nibbling on his lip as their tongues battled it out. He groaned with her teasing and trailed his fingers up to her bra. He slipped a finger under the side and unclasped it at the back, causing the hair on Peyton's neck to stand up. His fingers fell onto her breasts, and Peyton knew she was gonna lose it. She cried out loudly as Jake rubbed her nipples with his thumb. He smirked as she saw her losing it.

Peyton couldn't take it anymore.

She gripped his hips and flipped them over completely, letting her bare breasts touch his naked chest. God...he felt so damn good. She kissed his neck over and over, making Jake groan as her kisses became little love bites, nibbling on his nipples when she got there. Jake cradled her head in his chest and she smirked to his silky skin. She soon trailed her fingers down his body, arriving soon at the waistband of his dress pants. She pulled them down, hip by hip, slowly until they fell to the floor. Jake's eyes soon turned to a look of pure torture when she started to play with his shaft through his boxers. She knew Jake wouldn't be able to take much of this, but she figured he deserved the pleasure.

She stroked him lightly. Letting her lips lightly brush against it as he threw his head back and tried not to scream. She noticed the bulge in his boxers seemed to be getting bigger by the minute. She smiled to his boxers as she rubbed him harder, and Jake through his head back again as he violently grasped at the bed sheets. She soon realized there was no way he could take anymore. His eyes were now filled with lust and love, his breath was coming in long pants, his arms reaching out for her. She petted him once again and he moaned loudly. "Peyton..." He warned. "Peyton...I'm gonna..." He moaned loudly, panting over his words. Peyton nodded and pulled down his boxers, smiling to herself as she saw his straining erection, throbbing with need and desire.

She climbed back on top of him and kissed him lightly, and he treasured every moment of it. He fingered down her sides until his thumbs hooked underneath her thong, pulling it off her skin. She smiled at him as she felt it fall to the floor and kissed him lightly. They switched positions, Jake holding himself on top of her, lust pouring from his eyes. She nodded quickly.

She gasped shortly as she felt Jake enter her; he filled her like no one else had before. He moved slowly at first, but Peyton urged him on. They soon found themselves being drawn closer and closer to the edge. Peyton's fingernails digging into his back, Jake whispering sweet things in her ear, Peyton running her hands through his tousled hair.

Peyton soon flipped them over again so she was on top. She sat up on top of him and he held onto her breasts as she thrusted back and forth, causing Jake to groan, and Peyton to scream Jake's name over and over. Jake was surprised. Usually when they were drunk they didn't remember his name. But he had had a lot of history with Peyton. Jake was at the edge, but he wasn't quite tipped over. Peyton was already there, screaming his name. Jake just knew how to his the right spot. Peyton knew he hadn't climaxed yet, and she knew just how to make him.

She could tell when Jake was about to let go. He would let go of whatever he was holding onto and hold on to her hips, close his eyes, and throw his head back. He had done exactly that, but he hadn't let go yet. Peyton smiled as she thought of a way. She quickly, without warning, jerked her hips farther forward. Jake screamed her name loudly as he found himself letting go inside of her. Jake smiled as Peyton fell on top of him, hot and sweaty. They stayed joined as one for a little while before Peyton fell asleep beside him.

Jake sat awake in the bed as Peyton slept, mentally smacking himself. _"You have a daughter you idiot! You can't just have fucking meaningless one-night-stands with your ex's! You gotta fucking move on, dude." _Yes, he told himself that. But he could never do it. He soon found himself falling asleep beside her.

The next morning, Jake opened his eyes still feeling guilty. He sighed to himself as he saw his perfect Peyton asleep beside him. He loved just to listen to her breathe. Her eyelids fluttered open and he smiled at her. "Hey..." Peyton said smiling. Jake smiled back confusedly. He thought she would have freaked out or yelled at him or something. "How's the hangover?" Jake asked, and Peyton blushed. "There is no hangover." She said smiling as she wrapped the crimson blanket around her chest as she moved closer to him. She took his hand and smiled. "Jake, I wasn't drunk. I knew exactly what I was doing." Jake smirked at her. "Really?" He asked, and she nodded. "I guess...I just wanted you back for a little while. And I still want you back...okay was that too weird I just didn't know what to say and..."

She was cut off by his kiss.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "I love you too, Jake Jagielski. And I always will. Do you know why?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Because we belong together."

**My first M rated fiction! **

**Review please! **


End file.
